


Early one morning

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Community: Saiyuki_time, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-23
Updated: 2008-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "secret fantasies" challenge at Saiyuki_time: Took about fifteen minutes to write and five to edit. Minor spoilers for Sanzo's background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early one morning

He turns over and closes his eyes, in hopes he can shut out the glare of the morning light.

"Now, now," Koumyou says, throwing the window open. "You can't sleep _all_ day."

"Sure I can." But he's already turning his face back toward the light, feeling the sunlight glare against his eyelids. "You were still awake when I went to bed. What are you doing up at this hour?"

"We have a busy day ahead of us," Koumyou replies. "And you're younger than I am. You should have far more energy."

"That's my point," he grumbles, and swings his legs out of the bed. He pulls his hands through his hair and takes a deep breath. He reaches over and grabs his robes, the thick silk strong and reassuring against his fingers. "Master?" he asks, as he dresses.

Koumyou turns, and the light shines off his crown, his thick braid hanging over his shoulder. His eyes are vibrant. "Yes?"

_I don't even know what I would ask you,_ Genjo Sanzo thinks as he lights his first cigarette of the morning.

"Oi, Sanzo!" Gojyo's voice is accompanied by a fist pounding at the door. "Hakkai says if you're not down for breakfast in five minutes, we're all leaving without you."

"Fuck off," Sanzo says out of habit, and opens the door.


End file.
